


Take Care,  Buddy

by spnsmile



Series: Destiel Prompt August Collection 2020 [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel Takes Care of Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dean Winchester Takes Care of Castiel, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Episode: c01e099 One Big Bed, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Happy Dean Winchester, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Mild Smut, Morning Kisses, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Sleeping Dean Winchester, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsmile/pseuds/spnsmile
Summary: Castiel ends up sitting in a wooden baby crib opposite Dean’s bed. The hunter steps back to see the effect, pauses and then cackles in laughter that filled the hallway.With sexy Cas art from my friend vero-chan!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Prompt August Collection 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860856
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Take Care,  Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt day 19! And with a hot Castiel art from my friend [ _Verobatto-angel hunter_ ](https://verobatto-messy-art.tumblr.com/post/629000842352246784/requested-by-my-dearest-friend-spnsmile)  
> again! Aren't lucky!? XD
> 
> Day 19 prompt: deaging

“This isn’t funny, Dean,” Castiel growls in deep voice. 

Dean shakes his head, begins nodding with pressed lips breaking into a grin until he cracks in fits of laughter. 

“Dean!” 

“ _Stop_ —” Dean doubles over with eyes shining with tears of joy, “ _You— your voice— hahaha!_ ”

The angel narrows his eyes in contempt while Sam eyes his brother in exasperation before glancing back at the angel currently sitting on the table wrapped in his now oversized trench coat after having been turned into a toddler, frowning heavily at them for a baby with sparkling blue round eyes, bubbly red cheeks and curling fringes of dark locks.

“It’s still a good thing he can talk normally even when he’s been deaged, Dean,” Sam says with a disapproving look at his older brother, “Or would you rather do baby talks?”

Dean beams, “You think I forgot our rich vocab when you were a baby, booboo?”

“I think we should try and get me out of this body. Otherwise, I may be left with no choice but to get another vessel.” Cas stares down the bundle of clothes on his lap, “I was very fond of this,”

“Isn’t there a way for Jack to reverse this?” Sam asks. 

“Not without using his powers again, but we need time to put up the defenses of the Bunker he just nulled,” Dean answers with eyes looking pass the wall where he thinks Jack’s room is, then to Castiel he says,“That’s what you get for pissing off another toddler when he only wants to eat nougats.”

“It’s his tenth nougat, even you should be alarmed.”

“Tenth, twentieth, he’s not gonna enjoy his babyhood without cavities.”

“Not on my watch, Dean.” Cas glowers. 

“Who’s on my watch now?” Dean smirks. 

“I can get the sigils working up in no time, I’ve studied it in details from the journal, you two play nice,” Sam interrupts as the two gaze at each other with heated sparks in the air. 

“I want to talk to Jack,” Castiel says, “He must be feeling guilty.”

“He does, but he hasn’t left his room since his outburst,” Sam presses his lips, “We can just wait. It won’t be long before you’re back to your normal self—"

“Oh shit—” Dean scrambles up that surprised the other two. 

“What?” Sam began-

“I need a camera phone, we gotta take a photo of this moment of baby Cas— Sam, camera!” Dean ejaculates excitedly, standing up and racing towards the Bunker corridor where he disappears. 

They watch him go without any attempt to stop him.

“Where is he going, his phone’s right there,” Sam sighs while Castiel squints at him. 

“Sam, is it me or does your brother really enjoy my suffering? Because even so, he is still endearing.”

“I’ll take that as a rhetoric.”   
There are many things they both take as rhetoric when it comes to Dean’s impulsive behavior. 

“How are you feeling?” Sam asks, “It must not feel nice to be stuck in a baby’s body?”

“It is discomfiting, but I am fine.”

“Yeah, but if you need anything, you know we’re here. And you’re safe in the Bunker.”

“Thank you, Sam, I know I will be safe here. I’m not so worried,” Castiel answers truthfully, “I can still feel my grace but it feels far away… like its at the tip of my fingers but I can’t pull it. Like Jack reanimated this body by sheer mental force and locked away my powers. He must really resent being called a baby.”

“Well, you didn’t like it when Dean called you that before,” Sam smiles, “No one likes being called a baby, Cas.”

“Except babies.” Castiel shifts on the table in discomfort and concern.

Dean’s footsteps fill the hall after ten minutes, coming in with a camera phone at hand just as Sam stood up with a grimace at his brother’s behavior. 

“It’s late, I’m going to my room, but I’ll check on Jack first.”

“Please tell him I’m okay,” 

“Okay.” 

“Batteries' full,” Dean mutters walking to them. 

“Take care of Cas, Dean,” Sam ambles pass his brother who without consent, began taking pictures of baby Castiel with enthusiasm he would normally display when eating a piece of pie. 

“Come on, Cas, smile for me. This is gonna hit your baby albums year 2020.”

Castiel rolls his eyes. 

“What is so amusing about this predicament, Dean?”

Dean pauses in mock expression of thinking. 

“Let’s see, one you are a baby, and two I’ve always known you are a baby?” he chuckles and continued clicking his camera phone again, leaning for close ups with a huge smile not leaving his lips. 

Castiel observes Dean with interest while keeping his grouchy look as it’s his most natural, and Dean’s smile doubles by looking at him going grumpier. 

“Hehe I’m gonna be sticking this one on the refrigerator, this one too… this… hehe it’s gonna make my day for sure.”

Castiel busies himself with tugging his blue tie that felt longer than usual. 

“Are you done?” he asks coldly. 

Dean turns brightly in his direction while sticking his phone inside his pocket, “Why, baby Cas feelin a nap comin up now?”

“I don’t sleep,” Cas dismisses the hunter feeling vexed at already being treated as one. 

“Oh really? Coz you know I know a spot that would really fit you inside my bedroom.”

Castiel glances at Dean who smirks back meaningfully, getting the angel curious as to what Dean was talking about. Castiel glances down the floor to where he is certain his little legs wouldn’t reach which poses another problem aside from his overgrown clothes. 

“I can’t move from this position and go to your room.”

“Well, what do babies do to ask for help?” Dean’s lips quivered in amusement. 

Castiel grits his gums. 

That’s all there is. 

“You will never make me forget this, are you?” Castiel raises his tiny hands to Dean’s direction who chuckles and eases him up his arms, cradling him close, leaving behind the trench coat but keeping the long white shirt around Cas, smiling. 

Dean is surprisingly gentle despite having strong, powerful limbs, his hold on Castiel’s body is firm and steady it almost felt like Dean knows what he’s doing. 

“You like babies.” It wasn’t a question much more than an accusation as Dean carried him to the hunter’s room. 

“I like taking care of people,” Dean admits. Castiel stares at him, seeing the genuine expression of someone who speaks his truth dearly, blinding the angel with the way he just shines again, but it’s nothing out of ordinary. Dean will always be too bright for him.

Unconsciously, Castiel’s tiny hand curled and gripped the back of Dean’s collar, clutching tight until they reach the hunter’s room. 

“At least you don’t have to worry about me expelling my bowels.”

“You know what? I’ll still get diapers.”

“Quiet, Dean.” Castiel’s eyes immediately found Dean’s bed, but instead of the straight path to the familiar spot he’d sit on, Dean turns and unlatches Castiel from his arms—

Castiel ends up sitting in a wooden baby crib opposite Dean’s bed. The hunter steps back, to see the effect, pauses and then cackles in laughter that filled the hallway.

Dean later said he found the crib in the storage where he planned to use it for the Nephilim they were still hunting it, but given Jack’s growth spurt in seconds after his birth, it was left forgotten until then. 

Castiel doesn’t get any say when Dean told him he can’t have a baby on his bed with a gun under the pillow so left in it while Dean takes a shower, Castiel pats the soft pillows and bedding wondering how Dean got them all in short notice. 

He watches Dean fix the bed but not without his rituals of checking for any rabbit’s foot, tampered sigils and then his weapons. Dean would chuckle every time he glances at

Castiel who served as his source of entertainment to which Castiel is also used at. Soon, Dean is talking about Sam as a baby, about how he took care of his little bundle of joy little brother with his stories boundless in fondness, of which Castiel knows because he also was watching over them. 

Castiel watches over Dean the whole night while behind the wooden bars. It’s something common he’s done it multiple times. Except before, he watched Dean from a very good distance where he can count his freckles from where they begin and end. His position now doesn’t give him the same luxury and it’s making him impatient. 

Hours ticked and Dean mumbles in his sleep lightly. Castiel gazes at him quietly and could admit that the only advantage of this body was watching Dean’s eyes flutter close while staring at him with twinkling green eyes. He sneaks inside Dean’s room in his usual form but tonight, Dean lets him watch him to sleep. So maybe it wasn’t a bad thing after all… 

Castiel blinks. 

Hours of just staring at his charge don’t usually aggravate him, but tonight must be a record. Crawling to the edge of the crib, he looks up and down the wooden divisions and scales the height from inside the crib, down to the floor. He gave it little thought when his eyes flicker to his sleeping charge. Setting his mind on what he wanted, Castiel closes both tiny palms on the wooden rods and begins hauling himself up the ledge. 

His tiny legs are clumsy, like octopus squiggling underneath him, landing and sliding on places he never intended it to, but with determination he clambers up the division, stays up for a moment and gazes at the still sleeping Dean, before moving his legs over the wall. 

He struggled when his long white shirt got stuck on the ledge with his tiny feet unable to find any ground support and he hung there for a few seconds before he set his jaw and let go.

He gave a small “oof” when he fell with his baby butt flat on the floor, and stark naked as a new born baby. He rolls his eyes while scratching his backside with a grimace, Castiel crawls to Dean’s bed and gets another block with the bed’s height.

Grumbling, he grabs the end of the comforter, clutching tight as he threw one leg after another. His chest was heaving by the time he reached the top, but it was soon repaid when he glanced at Dean and saw how peaceful he was still sleeping. 

Castiel slowly crawled to Dean. He peers at the sleeping hunter uncertainly, not wanting to awaken the bear. He notices Dean’s long eyelashes first, then his freckles peppered over his cheeks, complimenting his complexion under the lamp light. He sleeps so peacefully, anyone else would mistake him as a regular human seeking rest in the middle of the night, when his battles are much more than that. 

Castiel watches Dean with the same thoughts swirling in his mind, thankful that at least whatever accident happened today, it spared the Winchesters any harm, and that at least even just for today, he was able to make Dean laugh and smile at the expense of his dignity. 

He reaches a palm to Dean’s cheek, wishing all the luck in the world to be with his human.

Then unable to stop himself, he snuck beside Dean and finally decided to take that rest his tiny body seemed to also require. 

Castiel wakes up in alarm at the sound of Dean’s screech early in the morning, followed by his tumble down the floor. Getting up to his feet at once, Castiel looks around for Dean in concern to see the him bright pink with green eyes round, mouth open as he stares at him in shock while pressed on the headboard of his bed. 

“Dean, what’s the matter?” he squints. Dean swallows just as the door opens where a brief flash of Sam finding him and Dean, and then shutting the door again.

Castiel distinctly heard him mutter curses about “learning to knock”, which made him aware of the return of his powers— he looks down his body and found himself in full form. Castiel shoots a look at Dean. 

[ ](https://verobatto-messy-art.tumblr.com/post/629000842352246784/requested-by-my-dearest-friend-spnsmile)

“Dean, I’m back—”

But the way Dean is staring at him with pure want and desire has the angel pausing and smirking this time. He ambles toward the bed, Dean pressing back the wall with eyes flickering to Cas’ face and then between his legs. 

“You’re not dreaming, Dean.” He crawls on top of Dean. 

“C—Cas—” Dean croaks weakly, eyes following the movement of the angel’s lips who pressed them tight before leaning in to kiss Dean. 

Castiel loves the way Dean turns into a puddle under his touch. Pressing his body against the solid form of Dean Winchester, he grinds their waists together, earning him muffled curses as he felt Dean’s cock fill under his boxers. Castiel knows this routine, he knows everything Dean needs in the morning. 

Dean’s hands grabbing his ass and digging his fingers on the meat of his flesh. Castiel growls and breathes on Dean’s ear, hot and sexy. 

“What do you want?” he asks politely.

“ _Your mouth...shut up,"_ Dean hisses, pushing up at Castiel for friction. Castiel smiles and plants a noisy kiss on Dean’s lips before sliding down the bed, hearing Dean sigh when he mouths his hardening length. 

A reward for one day hardship, the angel thinks. 

“ _I’ll take care of you now, Dean."_


End file.
